In recent years, standardizations of wireless communication system which allows a high-speed data communication have been made in order to meet demands for large-capacity data communication using terminals such as mobile phones and smartphones. For instance, when a new wireless communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) and the like is implemented, some terminals are still required to conform to conventional standards or different standards in abroad so that front-ends of such terminals may have relatively increased sizes. To minimize the sizes of the front-ends, a Front End Module (FEM), which is a high frequency module, can be used. It is preferable that low-loss and small/thin high-frequency filters be used for such high frequency modules. For instance, a multilayer filter that utilizes an inductive coupling of resonators which include lumped parameter elements (see, for example, Patent Document 1), a multilayer filter that utilizes a capacitive coupling of resonators which use distributed constant lines (see, for example, Patent Document 2) and the like have been proposed.